House of Cards
by Black-mustang3
Summary: She didn't know what it was about him. But there was just something about the rough redneck that kept her attention. Maybe it was the cross bow, maybe it was the way he swaggered into a room, or maybe it was the way his eyes found hers where ever she was. What ever the case Abby had it bad. Come read a story of love, friendship and the unbreakable bond of family. A Daryl/OC fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright folks, I haven't done any writing in quite a few years. Be patient while I get back in the groove, I can assure you this story will get much better as it goes. Also, I do happen to live in Alaska, so no flaming my method of how she survives. :) believe it or not, this is all possible stuff. This is also a Daryl/OC fic. So all of you Caryl lovers please don't flame. I am as well a Caryl shipper. I love that couple but, this has been floating around in my head since I began watching the Walking Dead and I have just now gathered the nerve to put this little story out in the public. Be gentle with me, I'm rusty. :)**

**Also! I own nothing of the Walking Dead. So Please! Read, Review and most of all enjoy! Based on the amount of reviews I get determines if i continue. Thanks!**

**_Chapter One:_**

It would snow soon, she knew it. The trees were bare again, and there was that familiar chill in the air. Winter would be hard this year, but not impossible to survive. Abby sat on the edge of her balcony, staring out over the empty overgrown yard surrounded by trees. In the distance if she listened very hard she could hear the very faint moaning of walkers.

Glancing down at the pit bull snoring at her feet, Abby sighed. She'd have to make another trip into town for more food for her quiet companion. It had been a whole year since the outbreak and Abby had lost her husband, her parents and one of her brothers. She'd be damned if she would lose anything else. So she clung to the last remaining things of her former life. It was the only thing she has left of him. Of her Michael. A gray and white pit bull that didn't know what dangers lay just beyond the carefully placed walls around the property she lived on, and a fair haired little boy that she had promised to take care of.

Before her husband had been killed they had blocked off their road with old cars and tires ensuring no walkers would make it through. They were lucky for the thick Alaskan forest surrounding the house. The instinct driven dead couldn't make their way through the undergrowth.

Blue eyes scanned the yard again, and this time she shivered, pulling her sweater closer around her body. Standing, Abby nudged Lily with her toe and the large dog hauled herself to her feet and followed Abby inside the house.

"Joshua?" Abby called into the emptiness of the house. She knew the young boy was there but habit wanted to make sure. The little boy was her whole life, he looked so much like his father.

"Abby! Someone is here! People! Actual people!" Abby's brows knitted as her step-son came bounding out of the back of the house a smile gracing his lips.

"Stay here with Lily." Abby ordered and scooped up the rifle that sat against the wall by the front doors. She heard Joshua protest as she was walking out but knew he would listen.

Abby walked the length of her covered porch, glancing at the blocked off windows to her garage. She remembered the day she had nailed that plywood up to keep the dead out. She remembered how scared she'd been and how Michael had assured her that nothing would harm her. He would protect her. He had. He had protected her and she was responsible for his death. Pushing that out of her mind she found herself at the end of her driveway looking up at the makeshift wall connected to a chain length fence that wrapped around her property. Abby stepped into view and gasped.

"Rick?"

"Abigail, good to see you." The man before her didn't look like her brother. He was weathered, worn and scruffy. Abby licked her lips nervously scanning his group. They looked like they'd all seen better days and what surprised her the most was the unmistakable sound of a baby cooing in the arms of a short haired woman.

"Are you going to let us in?" Rick asked gruffly, knowing his sister was taking in the scene before her. It had been years since he had seen her, years since he had spoken to his baby sister.

They looked sorry, dirty and exhausted. Rick had made the decision at the prison to move on at Carol and Hershel's request. And honestly Rick was surprised they had made it without any deaths, but the further north they got the colder it became and the fewer walkers they came across.

Abby didn't say anything but with wide blue eyes she vanished and a moment later a large wooden gate was opening.

Daryl licked his lips and gave Rick a look he knew all too well. He didn't trust her.

"Rick, what... How...?" Was all Abby could stammer as she watched her brother stride into her yard before her. "And where's.. Lori?" She added to which Rick ducked his head and didn't say anything and suddenly Abby knew. "Oh God... Oh no..." She slung the rifle across her back and took him in her embrace.

Rick wrapped his arms around his sister and cleared his throat, "Abigail this is my group. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Carol, Beth, and Daryl." He gestured to everyone as he spoke.

"You remembered Carl?" He asked slowly and Abby nodded.

"Just a little guy last time I saw him." She noted.

Rick cleared his throat again, "This is Judith.. My daughter."

Abby turned those signature blue eyes on her brother and then turned them back on the woman holding her niece. Tucking dark hair behind her ear, Abby stepped forward.

"May I?" She asked.

Carol smiled gently and handed the baby over to the younger woman. Abby gathered the bundle in her arms, feeling tears sting at her eyes. She missed her brother so much, and thinking he was so far away and she would never again see him was something that she had accepted long ago. Now he turned up with a whole group of people and a brand new baby, Abby felt as if she would cry.

"You can of course stay as long as you like. I have plenty of room." With a jerk of her head she turned on her heel and led the way along the porch and up the tall staircase to the second level of the house where she lived. All the while holding this beautiful, surprisingly healthy baby in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! I got 6 followers and two lovely reviews. I do believe as long as my muse continues to be good to me I will keep this story going! This chapter is a little longer, I promise I will write longer ones in the future! I'm still getting into the groove of things! And this just seemed like a good place to stop. I am quite fond of dialogue. So be gentle! There will be more description and self reflection in future chapters, but these first two needed some explaining between the characters. J**

**As always, I own nothing of the Walking dead, and be glad! If I did it would be madness! Madness I say! Please read and review! And I will try to update tomorrow! Or, I'm feeling pretty inspired you may get another chapter today! Stay tuned! The show is just beginning! ;)**

**Chapter Two:**

Daryl was unsure, and he didn't like being unsure of things. He trusted Rick, he should, the man had gotten the group through some pretty rough times, but he was unsure of this place and of this woman who was so quiet and calm. Rick said she was his sister but they sure didn't act like siblings, but then, who was Daryl to judge on how siblings acted.

He followed behind Rick, casting a glance over his shoulder at the rest of the group who followed silently behind. He shared a look with Carol, who seemed just as on edge has he felt. He dipped his head at her in a nod of reassurance and continued up the steps. Daryl didn't know what he expected the house to be like but what he found upon entering wasn't at all what his mind had conjured up.

The place was huge, despite being the upper level. Huge, roomy and open. The living room was lined in floor to ceiling windows, which Daryl found stupid considering this world was made up of mostly flesh eating dead people. He didn't comment, however, as he continued to scan the place. It was clean, well kept, like this girl cleaned house every single day. From where he stood in front of the double French doors he had entered through, Daryl could see the kitchen and all the way through to the back of the house.

He spied four closed doors.

"Pretty simple place." He remarked before he could stop himself.

Abby leveled him with a sharp gaze, but then it softened slightly, "We built in with a studio look in mind." She rocked the baby gently, "There is running water, I have my own well here. And I do have a generator, but try to keep the electricity to a minimum. Three bedrooms and one bath. The shower does work." She explained to everyone.

Rick turned to her, tilting his head like he sometimes did when in deep thought and before he could open his mouth to speak Joshua stepped out of one of the back bedrooms, "Abby?" The boy said softly, he held Lily's collar firmly keeping her from running to them all.

"Joshua," Abby gestured toward him, "Come meet your uncle Rick."

Joshua moved forward and extended his hand like a true gentleman to which Rick shook it with a tiny smile.

"Are they staying?" Joshua asked, eying the group while still clutching the dog.

"They are. Go get some beds ready." She instructed and smiled down at him.

Joshua nodded and obeyed.

Glenn cleared his throat softly and exchanged a look with Maggie, "Sorry to interrupt the family reunion," he started in a sincere voice, "but who stands watch?"

Abby turned her gaze on him, "I do. I don't sleep much."

"Is he your son?" Maggie asked softly.

"Step-son. But yes. He's mine. His father passed away about a year ago." Abby said in a soft tone. She suddenly smiled, "The closed door in the back of the house is my bedroom, Joshua shares the room with me. But feel free to claim the others. And shower." She turned toward Rick and noted how Daryl stood to his side, directly behind him. "I suspect," she started with a low voice, "we have a lot to talk about."

Rick nodded and turned to Carol who was already reaching for Judith. And with that the rest of the group ventured off to settle in. He moved further into the living room, which was surprisingly warm. It was then that he noted the wood stove sitting in the corner of the room.

"I've managed," was all Abby said.

She noticed the way Rick was inspecting things. Even though they were only half siblings he had always worried about her. Growing up so far away in such a remote place compared to the rest of the world. But she seemed to have managed, despite losing most of her family.

"That stove heats the entire house. Even in the winter." Abby told them eyeing Daryl as he stood in front of the window looking out across the empty yard. He made her uneasy, the way he held himself. That man was dangerous, and though she trusted Rick, and his judgment, she didn't know the other people. They all seemed harmless enough, a Asian kid, an old man and a bunch of woman… Abby was pretty sure she could run them off if need be. But this Daryl character, she'd have to keep an eye on him. He stalked about like a prowling jungle cat.

"There is chain link all the way around the property. I have another wall just on the other side of the house. Keeps the dead out." She explained, taking her mind off how uncomfortable Rick's companion made her. "How did you find me?"

Rick shrugged, "I was here once before when you got married.. It's funny what the mind remembers when they are trying to survive. We really didn't start off with the intentions of coming here. But the further north we went the less dead we saw." He told her.

Abby seemed to digest everything and then shrugged, "You're here now... You all must be hungry. Let me show you around a little and then we can make some food. " She jerked her head as she started for the door not bothering to see if her brother followed her down the porch steps, she knew he would.

Daryl watched the woman with a critical eye, Rick seemed at ease with his sister but he was still unsure of her. This all seemed too good to be true. How could one woman survive with a child alone like this? He jerked his cross bow when a silver blur shot past his leg and galloped down the steps to Abby. Daryl snorted softly, with a child and a dog. Who was this woman?

Abby opened a side door and led them through a utility room that connected to the garage by another door. And what Daryl saw next made his eyes go wide in shock. The garage was huge, just as large as the upstairs as it was directly under, but that wasn't what floored Daryl.

Lining the walls from floor to ceiling was food. Cases upon cases of canned food.

"Canned foods last the longest." Abby said seeing the shock on the men's faces, "but I also have cases of rice, beans, flour, sugar. You name it. Michael was a bit of a doomsday nut."

"I'll say." Rick mumbled. He had never seen so much food in one place that wasn't a grocery store. Everywhere he looked there was stacks of food, cases of non perishables.

"I have a truck out back. I don't drive it often, but during the winter it cuts through the snow good." Abby smiled at Rick, "Come with me. There is something I want you to see."

Rick couldn't imagine there was anything else more important than the food before him but he followed her anyways.

Though they shared the same mother the two looked nothing alike. Abby had delicate, beautiful features with amazingly bright blue eyes. When their mother had divorced his father she had run off to Alaska, remarried and a few years later Abby had been born. Rick had been fifteen. She had grown up so far away that the two hadn't kept in contact much.

Rick followed his sister around the house and laid eyes on a massive green house.

"Good Lord, woman." Daryl remarked, clearly having nothing else to say to hide his shock.

"Fresh veggies, but that isn't what I want to show you." Abby picked her way through the tall grass and bushes to the other side of the green house.

Daryl let out a low whistle and glanced over at Rick before taking in the sight before him.

Sitting before them was two semi tankers.

Rick turned to his sister in shock, "How in the hell did you get these?" He drawled in his thick southern accent.

Abby shrugged, "Daddy was a truck diver. And the plant is 20 miles down the road. When we saw on the news that shit started to hit the fan Michael and daddy took things into their own hands.. They stole them. They are both full of diesel." She shrugged knowing just how unbelieving all of this was. But Michael had been a survivor. And the both of them had grown up here. They knew what roughing it was.

Rick shared another look with Daryl before he spoke, "We'll pull our weight." He told her, knowing he didn't have to convince his sister of anything, she wouldn't turn them out into the growing cold.

Abby smiled a genuine smile, "I know, did you think I showed you all of this if I was going to turn you out? Rick, you're my brother, family, this is your home now." She absently rubbed Lily behind the ear. "And besides," She continued with that same soft smile on her lips, "I have a niece and nephew I have to corrupt."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! WHOA! Anyways! I hope you enjoy the read! I am really enjoying writing this! Read and review!**

**Chapter Three**

Daryl sat perched on the railing of the porch, looking out over the yard. It had snowed last night, and Daryl discovered he didn't much care for the cold. But he wouldn't puss out on the group and leave them hanging just because he didn't want to be in the bitter cold. They had been there for two weeks and had yet to see a single walker. He supposed it didn't surprise him that much, since they hadn't even made it into town. They had passed through on their trek to Abby's house, but the town hadn't been much. More than he expected, but not much. Abby had informed them that the two towns of Soldotna and Kenai had only contained about eleven thousand people. It did have much more than he imagined. Even going to far as to have a McDonalds, not that he'd ever be able to eat there again.

He chewed on his thumb nail in thought, so far he hadn't spoken to Rick's sister since she showed them the food and tankers, but he'd watched her from afar, gathering information silently. She seemed to get along with the group well, her and Carol especially. Abby was calm, but Daryl could sense a storm brewing just beneath the surface with her at all times. He thought on this and almost didn't notice when the woman strode across the yard with her dog in tow. It amazed him how she could stand the cold, wearing only a light jacket. It didn't seem to phase her. While he was wearing his poncho over his leather jacket, he was still a little chilled. He recalled how she had gone downstairs to dig through old boxes and produced as many old clothes as she could. Jackets and sweaters that she hadn't gotten rid of and distributed them throughout the group. But Daryl had refused, he claimed he wasn't a pussy and didn't get cold. He was regretting that decision now.

Without a thought he swung his legs over the side of the railing and padded down the porch steps after her.

Abby paused at the edge of the backyard, and smiled down at Lily who was thumping her tail on the ground while she looked up at her.

"Ready for a hunt, girl?" Abby asked as she unlatched the chain link gate that led right out into the forest beyond her house. She paused as she saw Daryl approach and cringed inwardly. She honestly didn't feel the urge to talk to him. He was gruff and rude, and mysterious. She didn't like not being able to read a person. But, he was Rick's right hand man, it seemed like, and she owed it to her brother to be polite. They would simply have to get used to one another, seeing as it looked like Rick and the group would be staying indefinitely. She sucked in a breath as Daryl stopped in front of her, seeing the question in his eyes.

"Rick tells me you're a hunter." She started slowly before he could speak, watching his facial expressions. Daryl seemed the type to keep everything within himself, but Abby couldn't be sure, she just couldn't read him.

Daryl grunted in reply and gazed out into the snow covered forest. He didn't know why he had come down here, but maybe it was the thrill of the hunt that beckoned him.

"Care to get to know the woods?" She asked as she stepped through the gate and Lily followed.

"Seems stupid to bring that mutt along." Daryl drawled gesturing toward Lily who simply stared up at the two, waiting.

Abby frowned and then forced a smile a little too sweetly, "Seems stupid to deny warmer clothes in below freezing temperatures, but I'm not one to judge." And with that said she turned her back on him and started picking her way through the thick undergrowth of the forest with Lily following close behind.

Daryl frowned at the woman's sharp words and then without knowing why, followed her into the forest.

**_OoooOOOoooo_**

Carol stood folding laundry in the living room as she watched Daryl follow the young beauty into the woods and she frowned. She didn't know whether or not she had feelings for Daryl, but she defiantly wanted that option. She knew Daryl well enough to know that the way he watched her wasn't simply out of caution.

He watched her out of curiosity.

He watched her because he was interested. She didn't know if she had ever seen that look on his face when he looked at anyone before. It was a mix of uneasy and heat, like he'd been caged in a dark hole for most of his life and had never seen a woman before. Carol didn't blame him, though, if she were a hot blooded male she'd look at her too.

"It's nice here."

Carol turned to see Beth picking up a pair of pants to fold, she smiled at the younger girl.

"It is, it was very kind of Abby to allow us to stay." Carol noted, instantly feeling bad that she had been momentarily jealous of the woman. She was doing everything in her power to survive, raise a young boy and she had taken in nine new mouths.

Beth nodded, "After the Governor attacked us, and Axel got shot… I thought we were all going to die. This is the first I felt actually safe since leaving the prison."

"I know how you feel. I'm just glad that Rick agreed to move us away from there… I just didn't think we'd travel so far north." Carol recalled the trip, it had taken them months to get to Alaska, and the whole group had been against it, but it seemed the colder it got the less the walkers moved around.

Beth shrugged, "He's a good man, he knew what he was doing and now look." She smiled suddenly, "I think this could really be good for us." She gathered up some of the clothes and walked toward the back of the house to put them away.

Carol smiled, noting how much of a woman Beth had become. She couldn't help but wonder what type of person she would be right now if the world hadn't ended. Picking up the folded clothes she took them to the back bedrooms and smiled in at Carl and Beth as they cooed Judith in the bedroom.

The group had managed to get a system down. Someone of course was always on watch, which she assumed put Abby at ease. Carl, Hershel and Rick all shared a room together while Beth, Carol and Judith shared another. Maggie and Glenn had rummaged around in the tool shed out back and found a couple extra mattress and set up camp in what used to be the dining room. Daryl had grabbed one of the sofas in the living room and for once actually gotten some sleep.

On her second day Carol had struck up a conversation with Abby and asked if she was the only one living on this road.

"There is two other houses down here," She had told her, "But the people that lived there didn't make it. Those houses aren't blocked off yet. Aren't safe."

Carol was impressed with Abby, she'd managed to get a chain link fence all the way around her property and she walked it every day without fail checking for weak spots, her gray pit bull always in step beside her. Carol had been worried at first that the large dog would make a lot of noise but she was relived that after two weeks Lily had yet to bark. Abby had explained that the dog had always been a gentle giant, and rarely made a sound. She'd also told Carol that she had been a gift to Abby from Michael only two months before the end of the world. Lily had been trained to alert Abby of the approaching dead.

With all her heart Carol wanted to believe this was going to work. They would be safe here.

**_OoooOOOoooo_**

Daryl hadn't expected the forest to be so thick, unlike the woods in Georgia he didn't know them like the back of his hand. He found himself tripping a lot which irritated him. He watched the woman before him, the two hadn't said a word to one another since he had followed her into the woods a short time ago. He stared at her back for a moment and then frowned.

"You don't plan on shootin' that do ya?" He drawled in his thick southern accent, indicating to the rifle slung across her elegant back.

Abby glanced over her shoulder at him, taking in his stance, the man looked like a predator, his eyes were narrowed against the sun so it made it look as if he were glaring at her. Maybe he was.

"I've modified it." She told him softly, "It has a silencer on it. We won't attract any dead." She didn't wait for him to say anything more before she turned away from him and continued on her way.

Daryl shifted his crossbow on his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Abby bent forward causing him to walk right into her back side. His hips hitting her rump with so much force it almost caused her to topple over. He grunted, embarrassed as his cheeks flamed red and Abby stood up straight, surprised. She turned to look at him with a puzzled expression before she realized what she had done and her own cheeks tinted pink.

Daryl found himself looking everywhere but her and he cleared his throat, "Wha did ya stop fer?" He rasped trying to hide his embarrassment.

Abby arched an eyebrow at him and turned once more, "Rabbit." She said softly and bent down once more keeping an eye on him to retrieve the rabbit from the snare she had set up that morning. She held the animal out to him once she stood and then continued to walk through the trees.

"Tell me," She started, "How did you come to know my brother? You seem like a bit of a loner."

Daryl frowned as he tied the rabbit's foot to a thin rope he had and slung it over his shoulder. He didn't say anything for a moment and then decided on the truth, "He's done right by the group."

Abby crinkled her nose at him, "That isn't much of an answer." She told him but let the subject drop.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes before a scream split the air and Abby froze. She knew that scream, she would know it anywhere.

Joshua.

"Lily go!" She commanded and her dog, well trained, shot back the way they came like a bolt of lightning.

Abby was running before Daryl had time to react but as soon as she was past him he was running after her, surprised at how quickly the woman ran. She was leaps and bounds ahead of him, her long legs clearing fallen logs quickly. Abby burst through the gate and into the yard to a horrifying scene before her.

Joshua had climbed up into one of the trees to get away six walkers.

**A/N: Looks like you guys are gonna have to tune in for the next chapter! I do love cliff hangers**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The next installment! I will be out of town for the next few days so there won't be an update until Monday! I hope to see a few more reviews by then. I would love to know what people think, where you think it's going. Do you like Abby? Do you like the way I portrayed Daryl? Tell me what you think people! :-D But yeah, I hope everyone enjoys this! I sure do like to write it. And don't worry, it WILL pick up. I was also hinting at a Daryl/Carol/Abby love triangle.. Or at least a hint of drama between the three. ;)**

**Chapter Four:**

Abby only hesitated a moment and pointed to the yard, "Lily kill." She snapped and ever obedient the large dog charged the dead, snagging one by the tattered pant leg and pulling him to the ground. The rest seeing a new target changed their direction and staggered toward Lily in an attempt to take a chunk of her warm flesh.

Raising her rifle, Abby fired a bullet into the walker nearest her beloved pet. Daryl pulled up next to her and she was impressed at how he wasted no time in dispatching two walkers in a row. He then charged another and plunged his knife through it's skull. Abby followed his lead and jogged the distance to the tree that Joshua was in, shoulder ramming one of the walkers in her way. In the commotion of the fight the walker clamped onto Abby's arm, dragging her down with it. Yelping, Abby kicked out, causing the dead woman to fly backward.

Daryl cursed under his breath and lunged forward to pin the woman down and drive his large buck knife into the corpses eye socket. He did a quick survey to make sure that was all the dead before he turned to her, his eyes scanning her body for injury.

"Gotta watch what yer doin'," He snapped at her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and scrambled to her feet, holding her arms out for her son to climb down from the tree.

"What happened?" She asked as she gathered him in her arms.

"It was my fault." Joshua said, "I tried to move the truck and knocked part of the fence down… I didn't know they were on the road."

Abby frowned at him, "And how many times have I told you? Never go near the fence?" She shook her head, "Never mind. Where the hell is Rick and the others?" She got her answer as Rick came trotting up, covered in blood followed by Glenn and Maggie.

"Abigail I'm sorry," Rick started, "I told Joshua to run and they must have followed him."

Abby turned a steely glare on her brother, "And why was he in the truck?"

"We were re-enforcing the fence. Found some weak spots. No one knew he was moving the truck." Maggie supplied.

"Joshua, go inside. Now." Abby ordered and pinned her son with a steely glare, "I'll deal with you later." She watched until Joshua was out of sight and then turned her attention on Rick. Daryl moved from one walker to the next pulling his arrows out of their skull with a sickening sucking sound.

"Like I said, Abby, we didn't know they were on the road."

Abby shrugged, "They get riled up when it starts to get cold. They will settle back down in a couple of weeks." She paused, obviously in thought, trying to choose her next words carefully. "You have to keep an eye on Josh. He tends to get ahead of himself. He wants to help so badly he often times makes the situation worse."

Rick nodded, understanding, he remembered when Carl was like that, but now he was more than capable to taking care of himself. Like today when Rick had told him to protect the upper level, that boy had done what he was told and protected the weaker members of the group.

Abby didn't say anything else, on that subject she just turned slightly and let out a high pitched whistle. From around the house Lily came galloping over, tongue hanging out and tail wagging.

"At least someone was having fun." Glenn noted with a little amusement in his voice, to which Maggie elbowed him, but couldn't hide her own smile.

"We'll take care of this." Maggie said, gesturing to all the dead.

Abby shook her head, "I have a truck, we can load them in the back and haul them to a pit just down the road. I burn them." She turned her attention to Daryl and lowered her head, "Thank you," She whispered.

Daryl gave a curt nod and began to help the others move the walkers to the bed of a old pickup truck. But he kept a close eye on Abby as she moved, having a new found respect for the woman.

**OoooOOOoooo**

It had gotten colder over night, and Abby had insisted that they make a trip into town. Since she knew her way around better than anyone she planned to go alone but Rick had objected. He was going to accompany her at first until he realized that the fence needed some extra reinforcements.

"Daryl?" Rick approached the hunter slowly, his head dipped down in a way that told Daryl he was going to be asked a favor. He sighed inwardly and turned his attention to his friend for a brief moment.

"Wha do ya need?" He asked and then continued to sharpen his hunting knife.

"Abby is making a trip into town. She was planning on going alone-"

"The hell she is." Daryl cut him off before he could stop himself. He froze, staring down at his now white knuckles clutching his knife and then cleared his throat, "I guess ya were wantin' me to go wit her." He added quickly.

Rick furrowed his brows, wondering why Daryl would protest so much to Abby going to town alone, as far as Rick knew the two didn't talk much.

"If ya don't mind." He drawled and once Daryl grunted in response he added, "She's loading up now. Knowin' my sister she'll try and leave without ya."

Daryl didn't look up until Rick had walked a safe distance away and once he was gone let out a shaky breath. He didn't know what was stuck up his craw but ever since that walker attack a month ago, Daryl had avoided Abby. Now he was about to be stuck in a truck alone with her for most of the day. Sighing, he hauled himself to his feet and went to find Rick's sister.

**OoooOOOoooo**

It didn't take long to find her and Daryl chewed on his thumb for a moment before he approached. She was hunched over the back of a large, running white suburban, loading food and guns into the back.

"So I guess Rick sent you to look after me?" She asked when she heard him approach. She didn't need to look up to know it was Daryl, she could feel him.

She didn't like how he made her feel. Not an emotional feeling but the fact that watching him stirred something in her blood. Or rather having him watch her. She didn't know what she felt for the quiet hunter. He kept to himself, he rarely talked to her, not that she wanted him to. She just didn't understand.

Daryl only grunted in reply, still destroying his thumb nail.

Abby glanced at him then, piercing him with her bright blue eyes. A waterfall of dark hair swung over one of her shoulders as she turned away just a quickly, "I don't need you to come. I've gone to town alone plenty of times."

"Take it up with Rick." Was all Daryl said and felt his belly flip flop when she looked at him again. What was wrong with him? He wasn't the type to get worked up over a woman, least of all one as stubborn as her. She hadn't hardly said two words to him since the walker attack, but he could feel her looking at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. And he knew she'd caught him a time or two starting at her with an odd heat to his gaze.

Abby held his attention for a moment and then shrugged, "Suit yourself. It'll probably be boring. Just getting some extra winter supplies." She didn't listen for any sort of a reply, just slammed the back doors to the suburban and walked around the front to climb into the drivers seat.

Daryl felt himself sigh as he glared after her but didn't waste time in climbing into the passenger seat. He snorted softly when he saw that damned dog sitting upright in the back seat of the large vehicle.

"Do ya take that mutt everywhere wit ya?" He snapped and only saw a faint smile on Abby's lips as she put the truck in gear and pulled out.

He nodded to Rick as they passed, watching the gate close quickly behind them, setting in stone that he was stuck with this woman that heated his blood all day.

**OoooOOOoooo**

Hershel had watched the young hunter with their new host.

Daryl seemed to give the dark haired woman a wide girth, keeping his distance but he could see the tension building between the two, even when no one else did. The older man could also see the growing tension in Carol, as she watched from the window as Daryl approached Abby, shying away from her at first but toward the end of the conversation Daryl was leaning toward her slightly, hovering, almost hanging on every word she gave him.

Hershel understood the need for human contact, but like the rest of the group he thought that Carol and the young man would spark a relationship. It seemed he was very close with the older woman, they shared a special friendship, and by the way Daryl prowled around, keeping Abby in his sights at all times since the walker attack Hershel could see that's all Daryl wanted from Carol. He could see the confusion in Daryl's face every time he looked at the young Abby, but Hershel knew from experience that people were often times drawn to others like them. And Abby had most defiantly struck the hunters fancy, whether it made sense or not.

"Never seen him like that." Hershel commented to Carol as he watched her cross her arms tighter over her chest.

The widow looked at him with a tiny smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Abby is a beautiful woman." Was all Carol could say. She shrugged her shoulders and bent her head down as she walked out of the room.

Hershel leaned on his crutches heavily as he watched her leave, not bothering to stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm loving the feedback! You guys are awesome! I had an amazing weekend! My kiddo's hockey team got second in state! Now I'm pumped and ready to post more chapters! Hope you guys enjoy! I had some seriously awesome ideas while up in Anchorage this weekend! I hope that I can get them all out the way they happened in my head. HA! Anyways! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five:**

The silence was deafening, for some reason Daryl thought there would be more dead roaming about. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, frowning when he spotted Abby striding across the parking lot of the thrift store she had parked at. He breathed a sigh of relief that she had left that damn mutt inside the truck, but she showed no signs of stopping and waiting for him to clear the place before she simple slipped silently inside and out of his sight.

He cursed.

Rick had left her in his charge and he'd be damned if that dumb little girl was going to get herself killed on his watch.

With a grumble he stomped after her and ducked under the broken glass of the door that was bolted shut. Darkness assaulted him and he had to blink several times to clear his vision. The place was huge, a warehouse of clothes and knick knacks that no one even had use for when the world wasn't shit. But he pushed that aside and searched for the idiot he was supposed to be protecting. He should have told Rick to shove it and accompany his own sister to town, that would have been the smart thing to do.

"It's clear." Abby whispered from a few racks over, she was going through a bunch of coats.

Daryl scowled at her and without thinking of the consequences, marched over to stand directly in front of her, invading her personal space.

"Wha the hell do ya think ya were doin'?" He snapped, bending down so that his angry blue eyes were level with hers.

Abby looked surprised as she leaned back slightly, taking in his angry stance, "I didn't know you came to baby sit. Last I checked I was a grown woman and could do as I pleased." She countered, her voice calm and unflinching. She was not in the slightest threatened by Daryl Dixon.

He blinked in surprise, obviously hadn't thought it through, but now he was committed and very angry.

"It's a good way ta git yerself killed." Daryl growled at her, his voice equally as low. Why did he even care? This woman was nothing to him. He didn't even know the first thing about her.

Arching a brow at him Abby stood her ground and lifted her chin, "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think I can handle myself."

"Didn't look like that a month ago when those Walkers attacked." He breathed, bringing his face down close to hers.

Abby blinked in surprise and shoved him back suddenly, causing him to stumble into a rack clothes. Daryl was lightning quick in his recovery and he reached out with a strong hand to grip the front of her coat and yank her to him.

"Don't." Abby whispered in an angry voice as he stared down at her with blazing eyes. She placed a hand on his chest to steady herself from his sudden movements. She fought down a shiver to being slammed against his body so roughly.

"Don't wander off. I don't wanna deal with Rick's shit if somethin' happens ta ya." His face was so close to hers as he spoke that their noses were touching, his breath was hot on her face and she felt something stir in her belly.

She didn't like it.

Daryl released her and that was when Abby realized he had lifted her off her feet. She glanced down at her hand still firmly placed on his chest, her fingertips touching bare skin where his shirt had lost one of it's buttons. She moved her fingers slightly, feeling the firm muscle there and her eyes met his again.

His skin was feverish, hot to the touch, and his heart beat was erratic.

"I can fix this for you." She muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Daryl swallowed hard and looked down at her hand, his anger melting away. He stiffened under her touch, uncomfortable with the contact. "It isn't anything' ta worry 'bout." He told her and stepped away, breaking the moment, the muscle in his jaw twitching.

Abby's eyes seemed to clear then and she shook her head slightly, "Let's just get the things we need and get out of here." She paused, "There is a hardware store in the next town over. If we hurry we can get to it before dark, get some extra tools and get home."

**OoooOOOoooo**

Maggie wrapped her arms around Glenn's shoulders, leaning against his back as she did so.

"This is a good place." She commented, "Cold, but good."

Glenn nodded and rubbed her arms, "It is. I have to admit that Rick made the right call." The truth was Glenn hadn't wanted to leave. He hadn't wanted to be on the road for so long with a cripple and a baby, but the outcome had been good. Everything had worked out.

He looked into the sky as thick flakes of snow began to fall around them, Glenn frowned.

"Do ya think they'll chance the roads?" Maggie wondered, more to herself than anyone.

Glenn shrugged, "It's not as if they have a choice."

Maggie frowned herself and hoped he was right, from what Abby had told her the weather in Alaska could change in an instant and someone could be stranded until a storm passed. Abby informed her only a couple weeks ago that if a storm got so bad, she wouldn't chance driving until morning, just in case she went off the road. Maggie seriously hoped that didn't happen, because by the looks of it, a massive storm was clouding over the blue sky.

**OoooOOOoooo**

Daryl heaved the duffle bag over his shoulder and stepped toward the door, noting how the snow came down in waves and he could barely see the truck that was only a few feet from the front doors of the hardware store. But he could make out the walkers that surrounded it, having been stirred up from the sudden drop in temperature and that snow fall.

"We might have to tough it out here tonight."

He turned to look at Abby as she approached, that damn dog trotting behind her.

"The dead always get riled up when the weather changed. So do the moose but they aren't going to try and eat you," Abby paused, "And I'd rather wait until it's light out to try and drive back."

Daryl grunted his agreement, not enjoying the fact that he actually did agree with something that she said.

Abby jerked her head, "I've had to camp out here before, there is an upstairs that only has one entrance, if we don't make much noise we should be fine." Without another word on the matter she turned on her heel and headed off.

Daryl frowned and looked over his shoulder at the truck that was still surrounded by walkers, it was getting more and more difficult to see the truck. Sighing to himself he turned and followed her, making sure to check over his shoulder a couple times to be sure they hadn't been heard. He stepped foot in the large upstairs that had obviously been an office to someone. Abby was working to light the fireplace in the corner and it was obvious to Daryl that she had stayed here more than once. He spotted blankets already laid out, and lanterns already lit. He frowned as he watched her spark a little fire.

"We can't make a huge one, but I've learned that they won't bother us too much if we stay quiet and stay up here."

Daryl moved forward, he just knew this was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Little short. So sorry! I didn't want to get into this scene too much until the next chapter.. It'll be a good one, I just haven't decided how I want to word it yet. :-D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is going to be a strictly Daryl/Abby chapter so… have fun! I had fun writing it, although this was a difficult chapter for me to write. I wanted to put a little tension between the two, but I also didn't want to over do it. I just wanted to touch base on the two of them. ;) Read and Review! It's the reviews that make me want to keep writing this! ;)**

**Chapter Six:**

Abby could tell he was uncomfortable, and for the oddest reason it amused her. She'd gotten a fire going, using twigs and pieces of a broken desk to fuel the greedy flames. She'd wrapped herself in a blanket for warmth, allowing Lily to nuzzle under her knees and eventually fall asleep.

Daryl had stood guard while she got settled and now he didn't seem to know what to do with himself. He was cold, she could tell, but he didn't want to come near her and there was only one blanket. He paced and Abby was reminded of a caged animal. But then, wasn't he? Daryl Dixon was an animal in a man's body, she had decided this quite some time ago. He prowled, and snapped when you got too close and was possessive of what was his. He reminded Abby of the tiny wolf cub she had found along side the road when she was six, after it's mother had been hit by a car. Her father had told her she'd never be able to tame it, but Abby hadn't been deterred. She'd loved that little wolf until it was big enough to run away, but even to this day Abby swore that wolf had come to look in on her from time to time.

"Only one blanket?" Daryl asked, jolting her from her thoughts.

Abby nodded, and without thinking opened the blanket for him, "I don't bite, Daryl." She said softly and watched as he stepped back slightly a almost stricken look upon his face. She smiled, clearly amused by his reaction and Daryl scowled at her. She couldn't help but think of how awkward he looked, eyeing her face and then her open arm, his big, strong demeanor was suddenly deflated by a look of panic and shock.

"I'll be fine." He drawled as he turned away from her and began pacing once more.

"If you want to freeze to death tonight, that's fine."

Daryl whirled on her with blazing eyes, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was so angry. Maybe it was the smug look on her face, or maybe it was the fact that he actually _wanted _get into that blanket with her. He blinked at that sudden thought and almost growled at her as he turned away again.

Smiling into the blanket she didn't say anything more, she just watched this animal prowl and eventually stop at the window where he watched the snow fall. His movements were stiff and slow and Abby could tell that the cold was getting to him, he wasn't a artic weather person, he was from Georgia and they didn't get near as cold as Alaska did.

Sighing to herself she stood, thus disturbing Lily who only lifted her head with a droopy look and then plopped it down. Daryl turned to look at Abby with wary eyes as she tossed the blanket around his shoulders and turned to go sit back down.

Daryl flinched back and then frowned at her, "Wha the hell, woman?" He snapped before he could think better of it.

Abby tilted her head slightly as she rubbed the back of her dogs ears, "I grew up here, remember?" She told him calmly. She knew that this was going to piss him off, but just maybe she'd get her point across. He may not like her, but sharing a blanket was far better than freezing to death during the night. And Abby knew it was going to get colder as the night went on. Nightfall came quickly during the winter, and they had a very long night ahead of them.

Daryl frowned at her, the muscle in his jaw working overtime as he moved forward reluctantly and sat down next to her muttering something about thinking there had been more blankets. Abby smiled a little, careful to hide it from him as he wrapped the blanket around them and settled in, listening to the low moan of walkers and the soft crackle of the fire at their back.

**OoooOOOoooo**

Daryl's body was warm, and heavy. He blinked slowly, clearing the sleep from his eyes and for a moment didn't know where he was. He couldn't remember sleeping this sound in a very long time. Not since before the world ended and even then he couldn't remember the last time. Something shifted beside him and he found himself looking down at the sleeping woman wrapped around his body. He stiffened for a moment intending to pull away but instead studied her. He had found himself looking at her too much as of late, she was attractive, even with the world ending she was possibly one of the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. Even is she was a little too thin for his taste, but he supposed that came from poor diet. Despite the stock pile of food she had below her house he knew from watching her that she didn't eat much. Her hair was dark against her sun kissed skin and he knew below her closed eye lids were the most vivid blue eyes he had ever seen. Even bluer than Carol's.

Carol.

Daryl frowned at the thought, he knew he didn't have the same feelings for her that she did for him, but at the same time he felt dirty for staring at another woman the way he had been Abby. Even though he didn't see Carol in that light he knew she did for him, and he found himself quiet around her since they had arrived in Alaska. He couldn't help himself as he stared at Abby, and he knew that Merle would have called him a pussy for not going and taking what he wanted from her. Then again, Daryl wouldn't know the first thing about how to handle a woman. Every time he had come across a woman willing he'd backed out of it, finding he was too clumsy and awkward to finish the deed.

He froze when Abby shifted against him again, feeling something stir in his belly. He looked down at her again and had to lift his head as she nuzzled his neck. Daryl stiffened even more and shifted slightly to relieve the sudden pressure in his lower region. He winced inwardly as he felt her jolt awake and she too sat unmoving for a moment before she slowly lifted her head out of the side of his neck and stared at him, their faces painfully close.

Breaths mingled and before Abby had a chance to say anything Daryl had removed himself from her and stood, a little uneasy on his feet. Abby found herself smiling a little and she too stood, wrapping the blanket around herself as she looked out the window at the sun just starting to peek over the mountains. Her blue eyes found the truck covered in snow, but to her relief there wasn't a walker to be found. She knew they were there, the cold seemed to slow them down to a near halt and squinting she could see a few covered bodies, and she knew they were there.

"We'll have to be very quick. They're out there but the cold has made them slow."

Daryl grunted his agreement and began to gather their supplies, slinging the bag over his shoulder, he gave her a curt nod before the two of them made it down the narrow stairs slowly, making sure to look out for any dead that may have gotten into the hardware store.

Abby stayed close behind him and when she was sure it was clear she approached the doors.

"If you cover me I can make it to the truck, start it and pick you up right here." Abby looked over to him and when all he did was nod she looked down at Lily and silently gave her the command to stay.

Daryl watched as the woman that had been tangled against his body only moments before ran with all her might toward the truck. She was surprisingly agile even in the knee deep snow. Walkers that seemed to hear her began to slowly rise, but Daryl cut them down with a few well placed arrows to the skull.

Abby flung the truck door open, causing snow to fall into her seat as she slid in and cranked the truck over. She wheeled the large vehicle toward the building, snow flying off the top as she came to a halt and Daryl tore the passenger side door open.

"Next time we leave yer damn dog," He growled as she waited for Lily to jump into the truck before him.

"Next time I don't plan to have to baby sit your sorry ass." Abby countered as she gunned the truck and ran over a decaying woman.

Abby pulled the truck into what she believed was the road and put her foot into the gas as to cut through the deep snow.

Daryl looked in rearview mirror at the flurry of snow behind them and then glanced at her, "Shouldn't ya slow down?" He asked, clutching the dashboard.

"Do you want to get stuck?" Abby asked cranking the heat up. Daryl pressed his lips firmly together but didn't say a word.

"I don't know how we got off on the wrong foot," Abby started gaining his attention, "But I think we should start over."

He glanced at her with narrowed eyes, and Abby believed that man always had a scowl on his face.

"Why?" He inquired gruffly.

Abby frowned, "Rick is my brother, and he's also your friend. And we are obviously going to be in each others lives for a bit."

"A bit?" He growled as she took a corner too fast for his liking, "I don't plan on dyin' any time soon. Do you?"

She turned her blue eyes on his and he was momentarily mesmerized before he gripped the dash a little harder and she looked at the road once more.

"It's a fact of life," She started, "We could die at any moment."

"I won't let ya," The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and his shoulders went rigid. He glanced at her, watching her reaction and what he saw confused him.

Abby's face contorted in rage she gripped the steering wheel, her knuckled turning white. A muscle in her jaw twitched and she looked at him with what Daryl thought was tears.

"I am not your responsibility. Don't ever say that again." She snapped, "Just keep your nose out of my business."

Daryl felt he should reply but didn't know where to start, so instead he clenched his jaw shut and stared ahead.

They didn't say anything the entire ride back and Daryl was relieved when they finally made it through those gates and into the driveway.

Rick was there to meet them, hovering next to Abby's door as she got out, "What happened?" He demanded, "Why didn't you come back last night?"

Abby rested a hand on his forearm and smiled, "Relax, the storm stopped us. Nothing crazy happened." She left it at that as she walked around the side of the suburban as Maggie and Glenn began to unload the back filled with supplies. She paused when she saw Daryl hoisting his crossbow over his shoulder and she slowly approached.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." She whispered when she got close enough and had his attention.

Daryl lifted one shoulder in a shrug as if to say 'no harm done' when she stepped forward another pace and blocked his path he found himself uncomfortable with her being to close to his person.

Abby had her head down, hiding her pained expression, "My late husband promised to protect me, and now he's dead…" She trailed off and then looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes, "I know everyone has lost someone here, I don't pretend like I'm the only one but… don't make promises you can't keep." And before Daryl could reply she leaned up, placing a hand on his shoulder and brought her lips up to his.

It was a short kiss, short and sweet. Her lips were soft as they gently brushed his, and Daryl felt his eyes close partially, his free hand having a mind of it's own as it came up to rest on her lower back, his fingers flexing instinctively on her jacket. And just as quickly as it began it was over, and she pulled back, her blue eyes boring into his.

Daryl's mouth was slack as he watched her step back her eyes still locked with his and quickly walk away.

What in the hell had just happened?

**A/N: This was very difficult for me to write. I couldn't decide it I wanted this to happen now or later on. But, as most of my chapters do, this one just had a mind of it's own. This fic is rapidly becoming it's own animal. It's taking me on a roller coaster ride, and to be honest I kinda like it. So! On that note, stay tuned, because it only gets better from here. Please review! Believe it or not it means a great deal to me to know that people are reading this and enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah yes, another chapter! And if you don't read the Authors notes, at least read this one, has some important things to need to know. ;) **

**For those of you that don't know, a maul is NOT an axe. The maul is a wood splitting tool that has a cutting blade on one side and the head of a mallet or hammer type face on the other side of the head. A maul weighs much more than an axe and provides more cutting or splitting power. The head of the maul acts as a wedge that once engaged into the wood allows the cutter to use a mallet to knock the maul head through the log. While the axe is most commonly used to chop down the tree. ;) **

**I used to have to split wood all the time when I was younger, as the primary source of heat growing up was in fact a wood stove, not to be confused with a fireplace that is open. I don't know if I explained that in the earlier chapters. If you didn't know, which I am assuming most of you do, a wood stove has a locking door on it. **

**And if you hadn't noticed, I draw a lot of life experiences from myself in this certain fic. I have never done so before, but having based this fic in my hometown and state I find it's easier to actually base a lot of the 'roughing it' parts on certain things that I have experienced in my life. My father was a logger for a good portion of my childhood, so it isn't far fetched that a woman of Abby's size can indeed wield a very large chainsaw. The trees up here usually require a longer bar on the saw than what a lot of people are used to. **

**SO Any ways! On to the chapter! And I wonder how many of you actually read the Authors note… HAHA! I hope you do! **

**Chapter Seven:**

Hershel could tell something had changed between the two young people. Even if they couldn't tell themselves, he knew. He'd been around long enough to know when a man was smitten with a woman. And he also knew when the two parties were trying their hardest to hide it from the rest of the group and even themselves. He also knew of the quiet jealousy brewing inside the usually docile Carol, and how ashamed the woman was of such an emotion. Hershel was an observer, and the way he observed Daryl tip toeing around Abby was amusing to him. He would never outright call Daryl on his actions, that would be suicide, but he would be a spectator from a distance.

It had proven to be a long winter, and it was far from over. Hershel sat atop the balcony with a long barreled rifle in his grasp, watching as Abby stood in the cleared off area in the back yard splitting wood. She'd insisted she do it and who was Hershel to tell a strong woman what she could and couldn't do? He was sure that if Rick knew his sister was outside doing men's work he'd make her stop, but their leader had taken Maggie and Carl on a run into town. After months of living with Abby she had finally allowed them to venture into town on their own, of course she had taken it upon herself to go with them the first several times.

Hershel could hear Beth and Carol talking quietly from inside the house and the soft coos of joy from Joshua playing with Judith made him smile. It was quite a comfort knowing that everyone had settled in so nicely, of course Glenn insisted that he be on watch most of the time, somehow convinced that something was going to pop out of the woods and attack them. Hershel couldn't blame the man, the group had been through hell and the fact that they seemed to have found a secure place to live was hard to believe.

The continued thud of the maul against wood drew Hershel's attention to the woman that in the yard. She didn't bundle up like the rest of the group, where as Hershel was in long underwear, jeans and the heaviest coat he had ever wore in his life, Abby wore boots, jeans and a simple sweatshirt. And she seemed to be sweating. She had a large portion of wood already piled up next to a chainsaw that looked possibly bigger than her. She had paused only to take a drink of a water bottle she had brought out with her and squint into the sun before she went back to work.

Hershel spotted a figure walking at a rapid pace through the forest beyond the chain link fence and smiled a little to himself. He knew Daryl would have a fit when he saw Abby splitting wood when Rick or Glenn should be doing it. Hershel also knew that Daryl would play it off as nothing after he took the tools from Abby. He would pretend like he was looking out for Rick in keeping her from hurting herself.

Hershel sat back and watched as the hunter came stalking in through the gate and closed it softly. He seemed to scan his surroundings, no doubt looking for the dark haired beauty that he always seemed to locate no matter where he was. When his eyes found her even Hershel could see the frown that creased Daryl's features.

Daryl lowered his head in obvious irritation and readjusted the crossbow and sling of squirrels on his back as he took in the sight. He had one target and that was Abby, swinging away at the wood with her heavy maul. Hershel watched as Daryl marched across the beaten down snow toward her, and saw the irritation cross Abby's features as she knew what was happening before Daryl even approached. He came right up in her space and Hershel found himself sitting forward to watch the show.

He couldn't hear the words but saw Abby hold the maul behind her back out of his reach as he extended his hand to take it from her. She lifted her chin in a way that told Hershel they'd had this argument before and he chuckled to himself. Daryl puffed his chest up slightly lowering his head to speak to her in heated hushed tones and saw Abby gesture violently toward the house. The hunter reached out, chest brushing against the young woman's to take the tool from her hand and he replaced it with the string of squirrels before he shouldered her gently out of the way and resumed her work.

Abby made a face at him, saying something that Hershel didn't hear but got the message before she turned on her heel and stalked off in a huff with the squirrels in her grasp. She didn't give Daryl a second glance but he turned to look over his shoulder at her to make sure she made it safely inside.

She stomped up the stairs muttering under her breath about what Hershel could only assume was Daryl before she slammed the door shut behind her.

Hershel was an observer, and what he had witnessed was that these two wouldn't be able to play cat and mouse for much longer.

**OoooOOOoooo**

Carol watched as Abby marched inside with Daryl's hunt firmly clutched in her hand and she stood to follow the younger woman into the kitchen.

"Need a little help?" She asked causing Abby to look up from her muttering.

Abby flashed her a smile instantly happy to see the other woman and nodded, "You could keep me company. Daryl wanted me to skin these while he finished up outside." She said the last bit with a little venom and Carol only smiled.

"He's just looking out for you," The older woman said softly. Carol hadn't missed the way Daryl looked at Abby as of late, it was different. When the two had come back from town a few weeks ago something between them had changed. Carol wasn't sure how she felt about it, or how she suddenly felt about Abby. She knew she had no claim on Daryl Dixon, no one did, but Abby seemed to have a hold on him that Carol never had.

Abby leveled her with a look that made Carol smile, she knew the look and she knew the woman. Abigail Harper didn't need any more looking out than Daryl Dixon did.

"I appreciate it, but I can do my own looking after."

"What happened when you guys went to town?" Carol found herself asking before she could stop the words.

Abby knew where this was going and she shook her head, "Carol, I'm not going to take him away from you." She hoped and prayed that those words were true and she wasn't telling a huge lie to her new friend. Truth was, ever since Abby had kissed Daryl no matter how innocent that kiss was, she had felt something stirring inside of her when she looked at him. It unnerved her. She couldn't seem to get those lips out of her mind and she felt guilty for it.

Carol said nothing in return for a moment and then flashed a smile, "Daryl doesn't belong to me. He doesn't belong to anyone," She offered one of her sad smiled and walked away leaving Abby to her thoughts.

Abby stared at Daryl's kill in her hands and suddenly just didn't want to be in the house with all of these people. She tossed them down and muttered something about taking a walk to the others as she left.

Carol watched her go and silently went back to the kitchen and finished skinning the squirrels. She knew she'd struck a cord with Abby and on some level she felt guilty, but on another, on a level that was pure woman she hoped that Abby would take a step back.

**A/N: I know it took me a while to write this, but I honestly had a tough time with this chapter. I know where I want to be in this fic but I also don't want to rush it. I want to take my sweet time getting to the good parts. Keep reading because I promise it will pick up. Just give me some time to get things set up. And yes I know that Carol came across as a huge bitch in this but bear with me on that too! I am not anti Caryl but… I wanted to do some sort of a fic that was a little different than the normal. So… read and review and I am going to start on the next chapter. It may be up tonight but it also may take me a few days so… yeah tell me what you think! I also want some opinions… what do you think Daryl did for work before the world ended? Give me some ideas! I will choose my favorite and give you full credit in the next chapter. :-D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys, I am not entirely sure if I'm happy with the way this one turned out. I knew what I wanted to do in this and I managed to get it onto the screen but… I feel it's missing something. Although I feel it's lacking you may not, so feel free to tell me what you think and where you think this little love triangle it going. ;) Also, I'm just a great big tease so yeah… just when you think something is about to happen don't yell too hard when it doesn't. ;)**

**Chapter Eight:**

Abby took off at a run across the yard, ignoring Daryl's calls as she shot past him. She just needed a moment. A little time to herself. She needed to be someplace where she could think. Think about what was happening in her life and why she couldn't get a certain redneck out of her head. Who was he? Why wouldn't he get out of her thoughts? Why was she constantly thinking about him. She didn't even know him! Hell, the two of them had only shared a handful of conversations and most of them had been arguments. But she found herself dreaming on him almost every night. She sought him out, even if she knew all they would do was argue. She'd never in her life felt the need to be near a person this way. What was wrong with her? She barely knew him! _But you do, Abby, _her own brain was telling her to give it a chance. They'd only been living together for the past few months and she already felt a strong connection to him. She wondered if he felt it as well? Was that even possible? When Michael had been courting her she'd turned him down at least six times before agreeing to go out with him, and they had dated for three years before she had moved in with him, and another two before she married him. Abby was a firm believer in taking her time. She thought these sort of things over in her head for a long while before she made a move. But with Daryl, all she wanted to do was fling herself into his arms and have him hold her. _Woman, you __**are**__ crazy, _she mentally scolded herself.

She slowed down to a brisk walk when she realized that he was behind her.

Daryl. The cause of her confusion. He belonged to another woman for heavens sake! Or at least that other woman seemed to think he did. Whether she would admit it or not, Abby could see the way Carol looked at him. She had come to the conclusion that it was one sided and that Daryl didn't feel the same way, but that didn't mean that Carol's feeling were any less real. Good men were few and far between and a woman in this screwed up world couldn't afford to be picky. Not that she was going to be picky, she secretly knew that even if things had stayed exactly the way they had been and she had met him by chance that she would still be attracted to him. Something about him made her blood hot.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" He asked coming up beside her, "It's dangerous."

Abby leveled him with a steely gaze and he shifted his weight backward, "Why the hell do you care? I'm not yours to look after. Shouldn't you be hovering somewhere else? Over Carol, maybe? She's the one that actually wants you!" She found herself snapping at him needlessly, in a way of protecting herself. She couldn't be involved with someone, not when the world was so horrible. What kind of people actually tried to have a relationship in a shit hole like this? _Maggie and Glenn seem to be happy. _There is was again, her head speaking truth and logic.

She watched as his concerned expression was replaced with anger. She shook her head and stepped forward, "I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean that."

He jerked back, "Go! Git outta here, then. I don't care. Go!" He flung his arm forward in the direction she was headed. He turned to leave and then doubled back, "Don't come whining' ta me when ya get yerself in trouble."

He turned on his heel, intending to stalk away from her. He didn't need this! He didn't need this woman in his head every waking moment. She was clouding his judgment. He didn't think about woman. He wasn't like that. He knew something was wrong with him. She was going to make him weak, he hated weakness and the feelings he had for her were just that. Weak. For the first time since he'd left his brother standing in the middle of the forest he wished he hadn't. He wished he hadn't come back to the prison. This woman was making him regret it, and even as those thoughts entered his mind he knew they weren't true. He knew that he wanted to see her face every day. He just didn't know why. Why did he want to see a woman that did nothing but piss him off? What was so special about her?

"Wait," Came the soft voice behind him, making him freeze. He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming but unable to stop it, and frankly he didn't want to.

"What?" He snapped with a little more venom than was intended, he turned to look at her. To really look and take her in. She wasn't some big strong girl, in fact she looked fragile at the moment with her hands clasp in front of her, and her head slightly ducked.

"What do you want from me?" She asked gently, no malice in her tone.

Daryl squinted one eye, his lip curling slightly as he tried to understand what she meant. He couldn't read her, she was a mystery to him. But then, weren't all woman? He grunted his reply and stiffened as she took a step forward, timidly resting a hand on his forearm. His mouth went dry, and he couldn't speak as she looked up at him with those blue eyes. Was she going to kiss him again? Would he let her? Is that what he wanted? He just didn't know. But even as all these thoughts were bouncing around in his skull he still leaned forward slightly.

"I-I don't know what this is," she whispered, shaking her head slowly as if trying to clear her thoughts, as if that would help her figure all of this out.

He gulped and lowered his head toward her more but stopped, thinking better of it, "What do ya mean 'this'?" He breathed, his voice barely audible.

Abby's head jerked as if he'd struck her.

She hadn't thought that maybe hers was simply one sided as well. She seemed to regain her composure and took a step backward away from him, causing a soft whimper to erupt from Daryl's lips before he could stop himself.

"Never mind… I uh.. I don't know what I was thinking." Abby choked out as she brushed past intending to leave him where he stood but she stopped short when his hand shot out and he gripped her wrist tightly. She turned her eyes toward him slowly. He was hovering over her, his body dangerously close, his breath mingling with hers.

Daryl tried to speak but his throat was dry, his blood roaring through his ears. He had never in his life been in this sort of situation, he had never caused it. He had never wanted to lean down and kiss a woman so much in his entire existence. And what scared him the most was he had no idea how. Who was she and what was she doing to him? His hand fell limply away from her and to his side as he bared down on her. Even though he wasn't a particularly tall man, he still stood over her, having to bend his head slightly to make eye contact as she held her face up to him.

"Do you want to kiss me, Daryl?"

He blinked once, twice and then finally found his voice, "Yes." Was his simple reply, but it was so soft and innocent that Abby didn't know what to make of it.

"You can."

He swallowed hard, the lump in his throat seeming to be permanently stuck, "I- don't know how." He finally admitted causing Abby's mouth to drop open. Daryl's eyes flickered to her parted lips for an instant before he found her eyes once more.

"Oh." Was all she could utter and then she leaned forward on her tip toes, invading his space once more. He stiffened like he always did when in immediate contact with another human being but seemed to relax as she slid her hand up his chest and her eyes found his in that instant before her lips hovered over his.

"I can show you," She breathed against his mouth causing him to shudder in sudden delight. How was it this woman could have such a profound effect on him when no others had?

"Daryl!"

It was as if a bolt of lightning struck the two and they leaped apart at the sound of Rick's voice.

Daryl let out the breath that he had been holding, his chest heaving as he stared at Abby wide eyed, "What?!" He growled back, looking through the trees at Rick coming across the yard.

Rick squinted, he hadn't just seen- No. Of course he hadn't. Daryl and his sister-? No. No, the bright white snow was playing tricks on his eyes. He shook his head slightly and stepped forward a few more paces.

"There's somethin' you should see!" He hollered back.

Abby exchanged a look with Daryl before she watched him let out another labored breath and start toward Rick.

"What is it?" Abby asked once they neared him and she saw the distressed look on her brothers face.

Rick just shook his head and jerked his head toward the commotion that was coming from the front of the house and was rapidly making it's way toward the back.

Abby watched as Glenn screamed at a large man with a knife for a hand and then she heard Daryl's exhale of breath beside her and his soft whisper.

"Merle."

**A/N: Ah yes, Merle! Betcha didn't see that one! I really didn't let on too much as to what happened in earlier chapters… that's mainly because I wanted it to be a surprise! So yeah! Read and Review! I'd love to know what you think! Also! Still stands! Tell me what you think Daryl did for a living and I'll choose my favorite and put it in an upcoming chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I had one hell of a muse hit me this morning while I was in the shower. I literally jumped out mid shampooing and had to write a bunch of the main points down on paper. LoL! So! I hope you enjoy this! It interrupted my singing in the shower time! **

**Chapter Nine: **

"He can't stay!" Glenn was breathing like a winded horse when Rick, Abby and Daryl approached.

The rest of the group, having heard the commotion stepped out onto the deck and slowly made their way down to join them.

Merle only smiled like the devil and when he saw his brother and stepped forward, "Why little brother! Betcha thought you'd lost me back there." He outstretched his arms in welcome but paused when he saw Abby. Hitching his pants on his hips a little more he stepped forward with a tiny leer.

"Now what do we have here?" He asked as he eyed Abby, "Hello there, sweet lips." He winked and then held up his one good hand in defense as Rick stepped between them.

Abby frowned when Daryl stepped in front of her, putting her slightly behind him.

"You can't stay," Rick snapped.

Daryl jerked his head and opened his mouth to protest when Abby stepped forward.

"Now jus' one minute, Officer Friendly-" Merle started to protest but Abby cut them all off.

"Hold it. Hold it just one second." She gently touched Daryl's arm, gaining a glance from him. Eyes turned to her and she moved forward out of Daryl's space and instantly felt cold.

"Who died and made you king of this little shin dig?" She glared at Rick for a moment before turning her attention to Merle who seemed to have a tiny smirk on his lips, she couldn't tell.

"He's dangerous." Glenn told her with venom in his tone, he stood protectively in front of Maggie.

Abby ignored him all together and turned her eyes to Daryl who had yet to say anything.

"Is he your brother?" She asked and received his full attention. His eyes met hers and she knew. She knew that she would do anything for him right then. She didn't need him to answer but he nodded anyways and she looked back to Merle.

She stepped forward and stared up at him. Abby took pride in being able to judge the character of a person and to her Merle looked like a broken and desperate man.

She tilted her head to the side.

Merle seemed amused by this little exchange and crossed his arms over his wide chest and looked down at the little pistol of a woman. She seemed to have spunk, and Merle, well Merle liked spunk.

"Are you going to cause any trouble in my house?" Abby asked suddenly, putting her hands on narrow hips.

Merle gave a sharp chuckle and then shook his head slowly, seeming entranced with her.

"No, ma'am," he drawled.

"Are you lying to me? I don't tolerate liars."

Merle smiled slowly and shook his head, "No, ma'am. I swear I won't cause a lick of trouble."

Abby looked over her shoulder at Daryl and then turned to look at Rick, "We are not barbarians. We do not turn family away." She narrowed her eyes at her brother, "And who in the hell are you to decide the fate of your friends brother?" She turned to face him fully.

"Abby, you don't know who he is-"

"Shut up. Just shut up right now!" Abby stepped forward, "This is Daryl's brother! How dare you. We have dead people out there trying to kill us every day. Why would you turn down an actual human being?"

Glenn stepped toward her, "He tried to kill me! He tried to hurt Maggie! He's dangerous and he can't stay."

"Either he stays or I go!" Daryl felt as if they had all had this conversation before and he didn't like it. He felt Abby's eyes on him right before she spoke again.

"You wouldn't make it out there. It's too cold." She paused before she spoke again, "Y-you can't leave, Daryl." She whispered and his head snapped to her, his eyes boring into hers.

Carol felt herself frown as she rocked Judith in her arms and she looked back and forth between Daryl and Abby. What had happened in the thirty minute span of her storming out of the house?

Hershel cleared his throat, "We don't have to decide this right now." He looked to the others, Carl who had his large pistol drawn and hanging at his side, Joshua who seemed utterly confused by the whole situation and his Beth who was staring wide eyed at Merle.

Rick held up his hands to the group, "We've had this discussion before-"

Abby shook her head, "My decision is final, Rick. This is my house and I won't turn someone out into the cold." She looked at Daryl, his expression was unreadable, "And anyone that has a problem can leave. It's just that simple. I wasn't raised to be this way, and I know you weren't either. Just because this world is shit doesn't mean we have to lose ourselves." She gestured to Merle, "He obviously hasn't eaten, he's underdressed and he's cold."

Merle put a hand to his chest, "Thank ya, sweet lips." He smiled broadly at her.

Abby narrowed her eyes on him, "Don't make me regret this."

Daryl stepped forward and clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Let me show ya upstairs, bro." He gave Abby a look of gratitude and led Merle up the porch steps.

Abby watched him and once he was out of sight she turned to the rest of the group, "Alright. Let me have it."

Rick shook his head, "Ya don' know what it is you've done, Abby."

"What? Take a homeless man into my house? Make sure Daryl didn't leave?" She shook her head, "What happened to you Rick? The brother I know wouldn't do that to someone."

"He's dangerous! He tried to kill us." Maggie chimed in.

Abby turned her eyes toward her, "And what did you guys do first?"

Rick shifted on his feet but didn't say anything.

"They cuffed him to a roof and left him," Carol supplied quietly.

Abby's head jerked to her and then back to Rick in a rapid movement, her eyes wide with shock.

"He threatened the group. I had no choice." Rick told her, "We went back for him but he had already-"

"Cut off his own hand." Daryl said as he rejoined the group and stood close to Abby.

"But he was a part of the Woodbury group I was telling you about, Abby."

"He had no choice, Rick. We left him for dead." Daryl argued and Abby could tell a storm was about to break loose if she didn't put a damper on it.

"Enough. Am I the only one Zen around here? Good Lord." Abby threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. And felt Daryl looking at her with a strange glint in his eyes.

Rick shook his head, "I hope you know what you're doing, Abby." He said these words as he walked off, leaving her to nothing but her thoughts as the rest of the group dispersed.

Daryl hovered and watched her out of the corner of his eye, "Ya didn't have ta take him in, ya know that."

Abby gave him a look, "Would you have left with him?"

When he didn't answer she knew, he would have considered it. She shook her head and stepped forward, "Yes I did. You can't leave." When he gave her an odd look she continued with a shy smile, "besides, I'm not quite finished with you yet."

She walked past him, leaving Daryl with a tingling feeling in his limbs as he stared wide eyed after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo! Chapter Ten! I must say I am surprised that I made it this far. I am notorious for losing my muse by now! But I just LOVE the Walking Dead so this seems to be easy for me! I keep coming up with new ideas everyday! My muse went away with me! I love it! And this is one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope to get a good response from you guys on it. ;)**

**Chapter Ten:**

Merle watched the woman with interest. The woman had risked her neck for him and he knew exactly why. He'd seen the silent exchange between his brother and Abby. He'd never seen that look on his baby brothers face before, it rattled him.

_What do you do with this information, old Merle? _His mind was in overdrive, he knew he couldn't stay with the group for long, not with Glenn giving him the stink eye every chance he got. Now, how would he get Daryl to leave with him again. They didn't belong in this cold artic, he didn't know what his brother had been thinking leaving him standing there in the forest shouting after him.

"_Where are you going?!" Merle had shouted after him, his look one of desperation. _

"_Back where I belong!" Daryl had shouted back, hoisting his pack higher on his bare back. He looked just as desperate, but his was different. Daryl had made a huge mistake. And he hoped he wasn't too late. _

_Merle had felt his insides twist, "I-I can't go wit ya! I tried to kill that black bitch…" he'd paused, his breath coming out in huffs, "damn near killed that Chinese kid.." Tears had been brimming his eyes, threatening to fall. He was going to lose his baby brother. _

_Daryl had only stared at him for a moment, as if weighing his options. He couldn't stay with Merle, he'd changed since they had last seen one another. He loved his new family, not that he would ever admit it. But he couldn't just abandon them. _

"_He's Korean." He'd finally spat. _

_Merle had only been able to make a face, biting his lip in annoyance, "What ever! Don' matter, man, I just can't go wit ya!"_

'_Ya know, I may be the one walkin' away. But yer the one that's leavin'. Again." Daryl hadn't said anything else to his brother, he'd just walked away leaving Merle to his thought and the sounds of the forest around him. _

Merle jerked himself from his thoughts as he watched said brother approach Abby in her work in the yard, he watched in amusement as Daryl slinked around her slowly, a look of longing on his face. Just what had this girl done to the younger Dixon? This wasn't like Daryl. He didn't get soft around anyone. Deciding it was time to throw another log on the fire, Merle headed down the steps toward them.

"Hey, sweet lips!" He called and successfully gained Abby's attention.

She glanced away from Daryl, the smile leaving her lips for a brief moment. Why was it every time she got close to Daryl someone popped in from around the corner to distract them. Daryl seemed to be relaxing a little around her, making more of an appearance and speaking in hushed tones. She liked it. It was a quiet kind of courting, she thought and it made her feel special. It had been two weeks since Merle had arrived and he'd told them that he had holed up in an abandoned cabin just down the road, keeping a close eye on them, but never coming close enough to be seen or heard. He'd ran out of food and thus had been driven to seek them out. So far he seemed docile, not making much conversation but Abby could tell he was planning something, and she just hoped it didn't involve Merle trying to take Daryl from them all.

Daryl seemed to stiffen next to her, "Wha is it?' he asked. Daryl knew how his brothers mind worked and he wanted something. He also wasn't keen on the way he eyed Abby.

Merle held his hands up, stump and all and gave a smile, "Jus' wonderin' how ya'll can work out in this cold!"

Abby tilted her head a little, "Are you cold, Merle? And here I was thinking you were a big bad wolf." She smiled at him in a playful way and Merle grinned back, watching his brother with a sharp eye.

"Old Merle? Nah! He doesn't git cold!" The older man jested but Abby could see the goose bumps rising on his arms.

Glancing to Daryl she looked at the unfinished stack of wood and shrugged, "Could you finish this? While I go find something for 'Old Merle' to wear?" She lifted her chin slightly and Daryl gave a nod of his head, watching her until she made it safely to the porch where she looked down at the ground and then made eye contact with him right before she entered the house.

Merle rubbed his chin as he watched the exchange and then turned to his brother with a smirk, "Ya hit that yet?" He asked in a crude manner causing Daryl to jerk in response.

He looked at Merle with a scowl, "Shit, Merle. It ain't like that." He lied, unwilling to share his true feelings with his blood kin. He didn't need Merle knowing his weakness. And even Daryl didn't want to admit that Abby was worming her way into his heart. He'd never experienced needing to see someone every day before. But he needed to see her every morning at breakfast and every night at dinner.

Merle gave a sly grin and then examined his brother closely, he'd never seen his baby brother so distracted, "So ya don' mind if I take a crack at her, then?" He jested.

Daryl turned a sharp eye on him and let out a low growl, "Ya better stay away from her." He snapped, and then saw exactly what his brother was doing and he regained composure, "She's Rick's sister. Ya don' wanna cause any problems with the group, do ya?"

It was too late, Merle had seen the snarl on his brothers face and knew that he had hit a cord. He grinned a toothy grin and wondered if Abby held the same weakness as Daryl. Was her heart tender toward him as his was to her?

**OoooOOOoooo**

The house had settled and Abby couldn't sleep, she didn't have watch tonight, but knew that Daryl was on. She wondered if he was cold, sitting out there on the wall.

Moonlight filtered in through the window, casting eerie shadows on her walls and floor. She heard Joshua shift in his bed across her room and smiled. After all the horror that had gone on in this world, she had managed to shelter him from it. Keeping him in this bubble of safety. She knew it would end someday but for now, she was able to keep him safe and happy.

She rolled over, placing her feet on the cool wood floor. She flexed her toes and stood, stretching the kinks out of her neck and back. She silently dressed and put on boots, patting Lily's head as she passed, making her way through the house with as little noise as she could muster. She paused as she heard shuffling when she passed where Maggie and Glenn slept and she smiled to herself as that shuffling stopped when she walked by, and then started back up as soon as she had made it a distance away.

Abby stooped down and loaded another piece of wood into the stove and listened to it crackling for a moment before she snatched an extra coat from the rack and walked outside.

The moonlight bounced off of the snow, creating a dull glow to everything as she walked the short distance to the outer wall. She knew he was staring at her, but he didn't say anything as she climbed the small ladder leading up to him. Daryl had turned his attention back to the empty road by the time she reached him. She didn't say anything at first, just looked out over the road, but after a moment she turned to him, finding that he was staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

She smiled a little, "Liar." She held up the extra jacket, knowing it would fit him. It had been Michael's and the two were almost the same size.

Daryl offered a half smile and then looked ahead, "I don' need it."

Abby scowled at him, "Why are you always so difficult?"

Daryl smirked at her, "Funny here I was thinking' the same about you."

Abby was for once at a loss for words, true, she could be the difficult one. But he wasn't supposed to tell her that. She smiled, "How much longer do you have on watch?"

"Couple hours I suppose, Rick is gonna relieve me."

Abby nodded, "Are you comfortable?"

Daryl looked at her, puzzled for a moment, "Wha?"

"Your bed- er, the sofa?"

He felt his cheeks flame for some reason and nodded, "Yeah."

Abby had somehow managed to scoot much closer to him than he realized and she was leaning in. Daryl felt her hot breath on his cheek and he shuddered. She smelled of lilac. How was that even possible? And why the hell did he know what lilac smelled like?

"My bed is much more comfortable," She told him softly and Daryl blinked several times before he realized what she was implying.

"Y-your bed?" He stammered and felt like a fool, he didn't stutter and especially not over a woman. Even if that woman made his nether regions stir in a way he was unfamiliar with. He'd been aroused before, but never by a woman completely clothed and never in this way. The prospect of him climbing into bed with her sent chills running down his spine.

Abby smiled and made a sound in her throat before she put a surprisingly warm hand on his cheek, "You are cold." She tsked at him and pulled the jacket over to him.

"I-I uh, I'll live." His eyes scanned hers and then looked away swiftly.

Abby felt the sudden urge to lean in an press her lips to his, but she was unsure, had that day a few weeks ago been a fluke? Did he really want to kiss her back? _Now is a good a time as any, don't be a pussy, girl._ Her mind was shouting at her to make a move because she knew Daryl well enough to know that he wouldn't.

Without thinking after that, and not having to be convinced she leaned in, turning his face toward hers and pressing her lips to his. She felt him stiffen for a moment and then relax into her, responding to the kiss awkwardly. Abby felt a ripple run down her spine as she gently prodded his lips with her tongue. Daryl groaned into her mouth slightly and his hands bunched at her sides, curling in her jacket and pulling her closer to him. Abby nibbled on his lower lip and leaned into him fully.

It had been a long time since she had kissed a man, and she felt rusty. But not as rusty as Daryl acted, she wondered if he had ever kissed a woman before. He sure didn't act like it. But that was okay, she was more than willing to teach him.

Abby ran her hands up his arms, down his chest and slipped them into his jacket, deepening the kiss. She wanted more, but she also didn't want to rush it.

It was minutes, or longer before they broke away from one another and Abby found herself planted on his lap, both of them breathing heavily. She met his gaze and found a small blush creeping up her neck.

She glanced over her shoulder as she heard shuffling feet in the distance and assumed it was Rick coming to relieve Daryl. She smiled softly, nipped at his lower lip once more, and felt him lean into her. She ran a hand over his chest and spoke in a hushed, breathy tone, "Later."

Daryl felt cold the moment she untangled herself from him and stood, but he was relieved to see, even in the darkness that she looked just as flushed as he felt.

"Goodnight." She whispered and then vanished down the ladder, leaving him to try and cool himself off while Rick walked across the snowy driveway.

Abby smiled at Rick as she passed him and knew that he was watching as she left, but she didn't give him a second glance.

She crawled into bed with a smile on her lips. She was almost asleep when heavy footstep aroused her and she saw Daryl's shadow in the moonlight. He hovered at her doorway for a moment before turning and walking back toward the living room.

Abby frowned, this was going to take more work than she thought.

**A/N: Whew! That was a fun chapter to write, I sure hope that you guys enjoyed reading it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am not happy with this chapter at all. I feel as if it ended too abruptly but if I continued with where I want to go it would have gone on forever. So I felt where I cut it off was the best place to lead into where I want to go with the next few chapters. So, I suppose… read and review. **

**Chapter Eleven: **

Daryl came into the house to the sound of music blasting. It had been so long since he had heard music that he almost forgot what it sounded like, and he was surprised to see Abby twirling around the kitchen as she cleaned up after preparing lunch.

A small smile graced his lips as he leaned against the wall and simply watched her, he couldn't help it. She moved effortlessly across the wood floor. She turned in his direction and then paused, a blush creeping up her neck.

"How long have you been there?" She asked softly.

Daryl only shrugged, "Long enough. Where did ya learn that?"

Abby's blush deepened and she lifted one shoulder, "I used to be a dancer."

Her statement caused Daryl to push himself off the wall and he frowned, that certainly didn't sound like something she would have done in her life before the apocalypse.

"A wha'?" He drawled slowly.

"A dancer. You know, ballet. I was a ballerina." She said and then lifted her brow, "What did you think I meant?" Even as she asked the question she knew what he had thought and she laughed.

Daryl just shook his head and felt his own cheeks heat in embarrassment at his assumption. He cleared his throat and walked forward watching her as she went back to what she was doing. He supposed he could see it now. The elegant curve of her neck, her long graceful fingers and her powerful lean legs. She was, he supposed what he imagined when he thought of a ballerina. Not that Daryl Dixon though of ballerina's often.

"I suppose the end of the world killed yer career?" He asked softly, and Abby knew he was trying to spark a conversation. They hadn't had much time to themselves since that night on the wall a week ago. The temperature had dropped severely and most everyone stayed indoors, trying to keep warm. But today it had warmed up above zero degrees and the group seemed to want to be outside in the sunlight as much as they could, so Abby was left on kitchen duty.

She glanced at him as she washed a plate and shook her head, "No, I blew out my knee, had to have surgery. I couldn't dance like I used to after that." She held no regret in her voice, just simple fact and she smiled suddenly. "What about you? What did you do before this all ended?"

Daryl ducked his head and shrugged, "I, uh, I worked at the log mill." He supposed that it wasn't anything compared to her life, it was a simple mill job. He doubted that Abby would have even given him a second glance back before this all went down. She seemed to sense his discomfort and she set the dish down and stepped closer to him. Daryl rose his eyebrows slightly and had to force himself not to step away from her. What was she doing? She was so good and he was just a redneck. He felt filthy next to her, like if he were to touch her he'd be soiling something pure and wonderful. What was she doing slumming with the likes of him?

"What is it?" She asked a shadow crossing her features, "Daryl, if you don't want me that way just tell me… I don't want to force myself on you." She lowered her gaze as she said it, embarrassed.

"Wha' are ya talkin' 'bout?" He asked sharply, as if the thought of him not wanting her was ludicrous.

Abby shrugged, "I know we kind of got caught up in the moment the other night, I'm sorry if I came too strong."

Daryl shifted, uncomfortable, "Ya didn't I just," He cleared his throat, obviously not knowing what else to say.

Abby lowered her head, obviously defeated and then just as quickly she smiled, "Well just forget it happened, then. I'm sorry." She dried her hands quickly on her pants and moved across the kitchen.

Daryl's mouth was agape, he had absolutely no idea how this had happened or how to fix it. Of course he wanted Abby, what man in his right mind wouldn't? But to tell her? That was something that he was a stranger to. He just watched her for a moment and then muttered something about going on watch and stalked off.

Abby felt her heart sink when he left, her eyes trailing after him. How could she have been so stupid?

"Mom- I mean, Abby?" Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Joshua behind her and she smiled. She hadn't been able to give the boy the right amount of attention since the group had moved in and she suddenly felt guilty about it.

"What's up, squirt?"

"Why haven't I learned how to shoot a gun?" He asked causing Abby to frown.

She shook her head, "You're not old enough."

Joshua squinted at her, "I'm ten!" He protested.

Abby leaned down to him, "Exactly, now where did you get this idea?"

Joshua shifted on his feet, obviously unwilling to give away his source but Abby felt as if she already knew.

"Was it Carl?'

The boy shook his head, "Merle."

Abby frowned and leaned back, "I promise when you are old enough I will teach you to shoot. Okay?" When her son nodded she sighed, "Now go play with Judith."

After her son had left she stood still for a few moments, debating on if she should approach the newest member of the group or leave it be. Joshua had a tendency to disobey and she didn't want him to be touching any weapons without her permission.

With a determined look she set off to find Merle.

**OoooOOOoooo**

Carol watched as Daryl stomped through the yard, his crossbow slung across his shoulder. She'd taken up to mending clothes in the sunroom downstairs, she was still in the light but away from the harshness of the cold outside. Beth hummed happily away next to her, sewing buttons back onto shirts. The older woman looked at the tiny blond and smiled, but her attention quickly turned back to Daryl. Something had upset him. She glanced at the door as Joshua walked through it and plopped down next to Judith, sulking.

"Where is everyone?" He asked softly as he tapped the toy pinned above her.

"Rick, Carl and Daddy went to town to gather supplies. I think this spring they are going to try and move into the house across the way. Maybe expand a little." Beth supplied and then looked up from her mending, "And Maggie and Glenn are on watch. I haven't seen anyone else."

Joshua fidgeted with the toy in his hand but didn't say anything more and Beth went back to her mending, seemingly undisturbed by the boy's lack of enthusiasm. Carol, however, saw his distress and moved to sit next to him.

"Mom won't let me use guns like the rest of the group." He mumbled softly and Carol had to smile at the way he rarely referred to Abby as his step mother but always called her 'mom.'

"I'm sure she has a good reason, Joshua, you're her son and she just doesn't want anything to happen to you." Carol rubbed his back gently and saw him turn up large brown eyes brimming with tears.

"I just wanna be able to protect her like she protects me. Like Daryl protected her when I was in trouble. She almost got bit." His tears were falling freely now.

Carol thought on her next words, "Daryl is a grown up, and he was doing what was best for all of us. We need your mother, she knows this place better than anyone. Did she say she'd teach you?"

Joshua nodded, "She said she'd teach me when I was older.. But I'm ten. How much older do I need to be? Carl shoots and he's only a few years older than I am."

"Carl hasn't lived in a safe place like you have. He had to learn against your Uncle Rick's better judgment. Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure your mom will let you try soon."

Joshua seemed to consider his next words carefully, "She likes Daryl. I can tell. We had some people living with us after dad died.. They didn't make it… but she never looked at any of the guys like she does with him.. Do you think they'll be together?"

Carol winced inwardly and shook her head, "I-I don't know, I don't know your mom that well." She wondered where such a young boy had gotten so insightful.

"She's the best. She used to let me have ice cream before bed, and let me stay up late when dad was working…" he trailed off at the mention of his dad and rubbed Judith's belly lightly, "She used to cry every night. She doesn't anymore."

Carol could feel for Abby, she knew what that felt like, she used to cry for Sophia every night up until late, she felt as if she'd cried all her tears away.

"Your mom, she is a good lady, and she'll make sure you know how to protect yourself when the time is right."

When Joshua didn't say anything more she decided that the boy needed to think on his own and she went back to her mending, but her thoughts went back to Daryl and the way he stomped across the yard. She had the urge to go and find him but her better judgment stopped her.

**OoooOOOoooo**

"What's eatin' ya little brother? And why the hell are ya out here in the cold?" Merle leaned against the tool shed looking down at Daryl as he sharpened his knife.

Daryl didn't say anything, just continued with his steady sharpening of his knife. The cold didn't bother him as much anymore, he found his body was getting used to it.

Merle shifted on his feet, studying his brother like a cat would a mouse right before it pounced, "So when are ya gonna tag sweet lips?"

If he was trying to get a reaction out of Daryl he succeeded as his little brother jerked slightly and nicked his own hand with the sharpened blade of his knife. Daryl cursed under his breath and turned his attention to his older brother.

"I ain't," He snapped. _Yeah, ya blew yer chance ya dumb hick, _his mind knew what he'd done. His mind knew that he'd lost his chance with Abby, but what he didn't expect was his heart to ache from it.

"Well maybe I'll give her a shot." Merle wiggled his hips in jest and Daryl found that he wanted to beat his brother into oblivion, but before he could even thin on it a feminine voice interrupted them.

"No one is going to be taking a shot at me." Abby had stepped into the conversation just in time and she eyed Daryl's hand for a split second before she knelt next to him and took it in her own despite his best efforts to pull away. She continued talking like nothing was wrong, "Merle, the next time you think it's okay to fill my sons head full of nonsense about wielding weapons, you talk to me first. Is that understood?"

Merle smirked at her tone and cocked a hip out, "Yes ma'am." He drawled, "Now are you sure you don't wanna take a tumble in the hay with old Merle?" He thumbed the front of his trousers as he spoke, deliberately trying to draw attention to a certain part of his anatomy.

Abby seemed un-phased by him and merely arched an eyebrow at him, "I don't have any hay around here Merle, and you aren't the Dixon I want." Before Merle could catch on to what she meant she turned her attention to Daryl meeting his gaze, she saw the awareness in his gaze and knew he'd gotten what she meant, "You should probably put something on this." She muttered referring to his hand. She just stood, lifting her rifle higher on her shoulder and walked toward the back gate.

"Going for a hunt. I'll be back before sundown."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is going to be broken up into two different parts. I just felt it needed to span over a couple chapters otherwise it would have been one giant monster chapter. Also, I was reading somewhere that Norman Reedus really wants Daryl to have a dog in the show, so I find it funny that I have him thinking it's silly to have a pet in the apocalypse. So anyways! Here is the next addition. Please let me know how you feel about it. I was a little on the fence with how it turned out. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Twelve:**

Abby was pissed.

Pissed that Daryl would even allow Merle to talk like that about her, pissed at Merle for filling her sons head full of nonsense. Pissed at Rick for never keeping in contact. She was pissed that the dead started to rise and most of all she was pissed that she had never had a chance to talk to Michael before he died. How could she tell Joshua that his father and her were no longer together at the end of the world? He was leaving her for his ex wife. Abby had devoted years of her life to him and he had been preparing to leave her for someone else.

She'd never been so humiliated as to when she had come home from work to find Michael with his ex wife. And what was worse was that she still loved him. She loved him with all her heart and she had hated herself for it. Even to this day she still thought as Michael as hers. Most times she could convince herself he was but she knew better. She remembered how he had tried to make it up to her, how he had told her that she would have all the time she needed to find a place to live. But it would never fix the wrong he had caused.

When the dead rose and began to kill other humans Michael and Abby had put their differences behind them and had focused on surviving. He had protected her against the walkers, he'd almost redeemed himself in her eyes, but she could never forget that he ultimately chose another woman over her. Even after they had found his ex wife had turned and he had used Abby's shoulder to cry on, she knew he'd still never truly be hers again. She simply hadn't known how else to handle it, because in the end she hadn't wanted to hurt Joshua. She loved that boy. She'd raised him since he was a toddler, and the thought of her not being in his life had devastated her.

And then she had met Daryl, and her blood had stirred. And now Daryl didn't want her. She'd made herself look like a fool in front of him, she'd kissed him! What was her problem?!

She stomped through the trees for a few moments before she paused and glanced around. She'd come a long ways but she knew exactly where she was, somehow she'd managed to cross the highway without realizing it. She glanced back the direction she came and then with a huff of breath continued forward. She felt the cold starting to get to her and knew that she should turn back but she simply wasn't ready to face Daryl just yet, so she trudged on, there was still a lot of daylight left.

Movement caught her attention and whirled, rising her rifle as she did so and lining the large cow moose in her sights. It stared at her with large brown eyes, lowering it's head in a threatening way and that's when Abby paused, she glanced behind her at the tiny calf.

_Great girl, now you've gone and gotten yourself between a mother and her baby. Smart move. _She winced inwardly and knew she couldn't kill the mother without the baby dying from the elements, and she also knew that she was in a sticky situation. Mother Moose tended to get real protective of their young.

Even as the thought to run was in her head the cow charged with the intention of stomping her into the ground. Abby pivoted and felt a familiar pop in her knee. Wincing she dove to the side as the cow rushed past her and barely missed the edge of the bluff she had been approaching earlier.

Wide eyes she scrambled to her feet, wincing as pain shot through her knee. _Shit._ She limped backward as she saw the moose turn preparing to charge her once more, Abby rose her rifle, realizing she didn't have another choice but to shoot the animal. But as she did so the snow under her left foot crumbled and she found herself tumbling head over heel down the side of a two hundred foot bluff.

**OoooOOOoooo**

Daryl had debated going after her for a good fifteen minutes before he decided that she probably didn't want to see anyone, least of all him. So he had let her go off on her own. But as the minutes ticked away and turned into hours he began to regret his decision to let her venture off on her own. So he did what any sane man would do, he paced. He paced so much and was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear when the rest of the group came upstairs.

"Daryl?"

The hunter stopped in mid stride and turned to look at Rick, "She's missing, man. I'm sorry. I wasn't lookin' out for her."

Rick tilted his head to the side, "Who?"

Carol hugged herself tightly, "Abby. She's missing isn't she?" She looked to Hershel, looking troubled.

Daryl ducked his head and stuck his thumbnail in his mouth and began to destroy it.

Rick shifted on his feet, "Where did she go?"

"Huntin'. But she's been gone a while," Merle supplied.

"In this cold? She shouldn't be out this long. She's likely to get frost bit." Hershel chimed in, his worry etched all over his face.

"We prolly should go lookin' for her."

Rick eyed Merle but had to agree with the older man for once, "Glenn and I will take the road, maybe she's walkin' it. Maggie, would ya stay here with the group? Daryl-?"

"I know. I'll track her," He had already hoisted his crossbow onto his back and stood by the door. He paused when Lily came trotting out from the back of the house and he shook his head, "Get back, mutt."

Lily simply lifted her nose to the air and let out the most deep and ferocious bark he'd ever heard. It was the first time anyone had ever heard the dog make and noise and everyone paused.

"She'll find mom, you should let her go." Joshua said, "That's what she's trained for."

Daryl eyed the kid but softened his expression when he saw the worry in his shoulders and face. No one had bothered to notice the quiet child, or how scared he looked at the thought of his last remaining parent going missing. Hitching his pants up on his hips a little Daryl came to stand by the boy and he knelt.

"I'll find your ma," He whispered as gently as he could.

Joshua held up his chin, but Daryl could see the tears brimming in his eyes, "I know." And before Daryl could stand again the boy had flung himself into his arms.

Daryl had no choice but to wrap one arm around the boy awkwardly, glancing up at Carol as he did so. He could see the worry in her stance, everyone was worried. Abby had become a part of their family quickly, fitting in with everyone. Daryl could see that he wasn't the only one she'd had an effect on. Gently he passed the quietly sobbing boy over to Beth who held him tightly and looked to Carl, "Watch out for yer cousin." He ordered and gave a curt nod to Rick before he swung the door open and watched as Lily bolted out.

The dog was already across the yard by the time he reached the bottom of the steps and he sighed. He hoped with all his heart that Abby was alive, because if she was, he was going to kill her for putting him through this.

**A/N: AHA! You are just going to have to wait to see what happens next! Does Abby make it? Or did the fall kill her? I haven't even decided myself so! Stay tuned! Tell me what you think and review my minions! ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter took a while for me to write, I had my muse and then it was gone. Amd I didn't want to write it without any inspiration so I put it off. I knew where I wanted to be with this chapter but I didn't know how I wanted to get there. So I am sorry for the delay! Also this is based on the song "I'd come for you" by Nickleback. I am not a huge fan of their work but I heard the song on the radio and knew that this was the basic vibe I wanted to get from this chapter. With this chapter I also want to touch on the parallels of Daryl and Abby, similar situations, different reactions. It WILL be explained in the upcoming chapters. So… no flaming me recreating this scene in my own way. ;)**

**As always! I appreciate the reviews! You are all do wonderful! As everyone that writes knows the reviews are really what fuel us forward. Without them it's kind of a mute point!**

**Chapter Thirteen: **

Pain. That was what she felt. Pain everywhere. Even her damn hair hurt.

Abby groaned and tried to lift her head but let it drop as daggers shot through her neck. She lay still for a moment before she opened her eyes and stared up at the blue sky. Turning her head she could see the ocean to her left and then the bottom of the bluff on her right.

_Great. _

Groaning against the pain she sat up and surveyed her body for any serious damage. She had a nasty gash at her hairline on her forehead and her knee throbbed something fierce but she was alive.

"Good job, Abby. You're a fucking idiot." She scolded herself as she struggled to get to her feet, but she had to sit back down because her knee wouldn't allow her to stand. Gritting her teeth she pulled her pant leg up to look at the damage on her knee. It was already turning blue and it had swelled up twice it's normal size. _So, how are you going to get back up that hill now? _Her mind wanted to know.

"I have no idea." She muttered aloud. There was no possible way, with her knee the way it was, that she was going to be able to get back up the side of the bluff. She grunted as she stood, this time able to remain on her feet, Abby eyed the bluff as she lowered her pant leg, and then looked down the length of the beach. The only way to the main road again was to walk the seven miles to the beach access.

Abby eyed the side of the bluff and then the length of the beach. She'd never make it if she tried to walk, and it was a slim shot that she'd make it up the side of the embankment.

"Yeah, I'm gonna die," She whispered and limping forward started to climb.

It wasn't long before her breath was coming in short gasps, she gritted her teeth against the pain and pushed herself forward still. She could distinctly hear her fathers voice in her head telling her that she would not give up. Giving up was for pussies. Giving up meant she was weak.

"I'm not." She ground out, "I'm not weak." She was using all her strength to pull herself up the icy, sandy and rocky hill.

Glancing up she noted that she hadn't even made it a quarter if the way, she knew this would take forever, and it all started with a set of batteries she had found in the garage. If it wasn't for those she wouldn't have been playing that music and Daryl and her most likely wouldn't have had that conversation and she wouldn't have stomped away like she had. Abby realized the logic wasn't sound and she simply didn't care.

Her vision blurred slightly, causing her to loose her grip and slide a portion of the way back down, she growled in frustration and that's when she heard it.

Walkers.

She looked down and saw a mass of them crowded at the bottom of the bluff, clawing and chewing and trying to reach her. _Where did they come from?_ She wondered and then with her free hand reached for her rifle which she discovered wasn't there.

"Shit."

Looking down and then to the side, scanning the surrounding area for her weapon she managed to spot it wedged between a side growing tree and a rock.

She couldn't reach it.

Tears sprung to her eyes as her grip loosened and she slid down a fraction more, sending the dead into a frenzy. She counted, noting that there was only about eight of them.

Looking up she sighed, and with new found resolve she pulled her buck knife from it's sheath.

She looked up at the sky and blinked back her tears, "Is this really how it's going to be?" She asked and then glanced below her once more.

Her jaw set, "Fine. Come and get it you stinky, ugly sons of bitches." And with that she released her hold on the side of the bluff and dropped into the snarling group of dead.

**OoooOOOoooo**

Daryl didn't have any trouble tracking her in the snow, but he had to wonder where on earth she was going. She wasn't following any of the trails they had beaten down. In fact it was like she hadn't even known where she was going.

He lifted his head to the sky and noted that the sun was hanging low and he knew in just a couple hours it would be dark, and much colder. He narrowed his eyes as Lily led the way, she seemed to know exactly where she was going and Daryl had to wonder why on earth he'd allowed the dog to follow him.

Daryl hoped she was still alive and hadn't been overrun by walkers, but even as he thought that he knew it wasn't true. She was strong, and she knew how to handle herself, and he was quite sure that's what had drawn him to her in the first place. Abby didn't boast about her abilities she simply did what had to be done, he supposed much like himself.

_The only difference between the two of you is she's better. She's pure and good. You aren't worth shit. _

Daryl winced at his inner dialogue; he knew it was true. Who was he compared to her? He was just a dirty redneck. She was like the sun, and if someone got to close to the sun they'd get burned. How could he ever compare himself to her? How could he ever measure up?

_You can't._

Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't notice when he approached the bluff and he stopped dead in his tracks. Something had happened here…

He could hear Lily whining off to the side but ignored her, too focused on the marks around him. He turned in a slow circle and that's when he saw it. Abby had been here, and she'd…

His eyes went wide as he looked to Lily who stood with her head hung over the side of the bluff, a low whine escaping her muzzle. Daryl leaped for the side of the bluff and peered over and what he saw made him actually gasp in surprise and horror.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I guess you'll just have to stay tuned for the next update! MUWHAHAHA! Ahem… yeah… I've had a lot of sugar…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, mainly because of some personal stuff that's happening in my life. I knew exactly how I wanted this to be but for some reason I have been having problems writing. My last two chapters didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. But hopefully this one is better. Let me know!**

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm invincible_

_Sometimes_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm incredible_

_Sometimes_

_When I don't use my head_

_When I don't use my mind_

_When I don't think it through_

_I guess I'm invisible"_

_-_**Chester See**

Her name was being screamed, somewhere in the distance, she could hear shuffling and feel movement beside her. She couldn't move, her limbs were frozen, her hair matted in blood was plastered to the side of her face. Abby was defiantly the worse for wear. She groaned as she heard a mans voice from far off and then winced when something warm touched the side of her face. What was that? More walkers? Were they going to kill her? Something was whining, and breathing heavily in her face and Abby forced her eyes to open and she jumped at what she saw.

Lily's snout was nudging her head ever so slightly and she blinked a few times, "H-hey g-girl…" She whispered and tried to weakly lift her hand. Her beloved pet seemed to sense her distress and let out a tiny bark as she snuffled under Abby's arm. Where did she come from? Abby swore she had left her dog inside. Her brows furrowed, no… Lily would die out here, "N-no… go home, g-girl. Go home… it's- it's t-too cold."

She heard it again, her name. Her name being called and then coughed as sane and snow got kicked in her face. Abby flinched as she saw a pair of boots in front of her and with all her strength turned her face up to the figure.

"Abby!" Daryl knelt, lifting her up into his arms. She looked terrible, she was covered in blood and walkers lay all around her. He quickly surveyed her body for scratched and bite marks, relieved when he found none.

"Abby? Abby, please open yer eyes," He gently shook her and was relieved when those gorgeous eyes of hers snapped open.

"D-daryl?" She croaked, her voice hoarse, "Y-you came for me…"

He blinked at her for a moment, "I always will." He saw the faintest hint of a smile and gently reached down and lifted her into his arms. He had no idea how he was going to get her back up that hill.

Abby seemed to read his mind because she began to struggle weakly against his hold, "We can't go up that way… m-my knee… we have to walk out. Down the b-beach to the access a-and t-then home."

Daryl clutched her tighter, causing her to yelp in pain and he instantly felt horrible, "Yer not walkin' anywhere." He told her, "Which way?"

Abby gave him a look like he had three heads but weakly pointed in the direction.

**OoooOOOoooo**

Rick paced the living room, wringing his hands in front of him. They'd searched the road and found no trace of Abby. He only hoped that Daryl had managed to find her. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost another person, especially his own sister. He hadn't stayed in contact with her through out the years like he should have, but that didn't mean that he loved her any less.

"I'm sure he found her, they'll be back at any moment."

Rick turned to see Carol standing there, her face one of worry despite her reassuring words. He knew she was just as worried, but he doubted that they were for the same reasons as he. She was worried about Abby of course, but he knew it wasn't as much as she was over Daryl.

Rick furrowed his brows, "Daryl will be jus' fine."

Nodding she stepped forward, "I know.. I jus' I always worry about him going out on his own."

Her words brought attention to something that had been nagging Rick for some time but he had never known how he should voice it. If anyone knew what was happening with Daryl it would most likely be Carol.

"Is Daryl and Abby involved in some way that I don't know about?"

His question had Carol raising her eyebrows, she looked genuinely surprised, and bothered. She didn't want to think of the fact that Daryl may possibly love Abby, let alone discuss it with Rick. She ducked her head, ashamed that she'd be so jealous. Especially when Abby was missing.

"He likes her."

Rick noted that in those three simple words there was a hint of bitterness that he understood. Carol loved Daryl, everyone knew, everyone could see it, but no one would say anything to her. He supposed that it was only natural that Daryl be attracted to his sister, he wasn't blind. He knew she was beautiful, even before the apocalypse she had turned heads. It was her poise, her confidence and her loyalty to others. Rick felt a pang in his heart, he hoped with all his heart that she was alright and Daryl had found her safe and sound. It was dark now and freezing.

"Rick! Come quick!" Maggie's desperate cries brought Carol and Rick both to their senses and rushing downstairs.

Carol stopped short, covering her mouth with both of her hands as she watched Glenn and Maggie push the gate open and allow Daryl to walk through with Abby in his arms. Only she didn't look like Abby, she looked… dead.

"She banged up pretty good. Where's Hershel?" Daryl gasped, he didn't even stop when he spoke, just headed straight for the house.

"Where was she?" Rick demanded as he followed him.

"Fell down a bluff." Daryl bit out as he climbed the stairs, the strain of carrying someone for so long starting to weigh on him.

Hershel had seen the commotion outside and instructed Beth and Joshua to turn on a few of their electric blankets for Abby, he was internally thankful that she had gotten those generators running and they had electricity. He hobbled to the front door as Daryl staggered through and in the light Hershel could see that the poor girl was frozen. He gestured toward the bathroom and Daryl wasted no time in rushing her back there.

"She'll be fine, Rick. Just sit tight here while I get her cleaned up." Hershel nodded to the sofa where Merle had just gotten up from.

The older Dixon brother was feeling an emotion that he wasn't used to. Worry. He supposed it was rubbing off from his brother who was so obviously taken by the young girl.

Maggie helped Rick take a seat and gently rubbed his back, looking to Glenn who had the same look everyone else did.

Hershel hobbled to the bathroom where Daryl was still holding the girl, he was gently rocking her back on forth as he sat on the floor. Beth and Joshua hovered off to the side, both with fear stricken faces. Beth even turned to hug Carl tightly with a gentle sob. And Hershel could understand why. Abby's skin held a bluish hue that he wasn't sure any amount to warmth was going to fix.

"Go on out and tend to Rick," Hershel instructed to Carl, "The rest of ya go an' wait in the living room." Hershel turned to Daryl, "I need ya to hold her up so I can clean off all this blood."

Daryl nodded and held her steady while Hershel began to strip her outer layer. He dunked a wash rag in the warm water that Beth had provided and gently began to wash her face.

"To be honest I don't know if she'll make it. She's been exposed to the cold for too long."

Daryl felt his grip on her tighten, "But you said to Rick…"

"I know, I didn't want him to lose his head." Hershel gave Daryl a steady look, "We'll do everythin' that we can, son."

"I'm not dead yet…"

Both men jumped at the sound of Abby's hoarse voice.

Hershel looked down to see her piercing blue eyes staring at him. They stood out even more against her bloodied skin, and they were determined.

"No, no you're not," Hershel found himself smiling at her and then he continued to wash her face and neck. "We need to get these clothes off and get her in somethin' dry and warm. Wrap her in those blankets and set her next to the fire for a while. She may need someone to sit up with her tonight."

Daryl nodded but wasn't prepared for when Hershel began to remove her clothes, he quickly turned his eyes away and moved like he was going to get up.

"D-don't leave me…" Her words cut him to the quick, and her grip was surprisingly strong as she curled her fingers around his wrist, her eyes watering with unshed tears.

Daryl looked down at her and held her gaze for a moment, it was then and there that he realized just how scared he'd been. Abby had somehow wormed her way into his heart. His whole world tilted.

"I won't ever leave ya."

Abby's shoulders sagged and she felt relief wash over her and as the two men worked their hardest to keep her alive, she drifted off into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Well I got it done! Stay tuned for the next update, I promise it will be sooner!**


End file.
